Today, a large number of discarded lunch boxes create serious problems of waste handling and environmental protection, and the problems cannot be resolved for many years. Thus, after the styrofoam lunch boxes and utensils were banned, people started using paper to replace styrofoam. However, in conventional lunch box with a cover, the cover cannot be secured on the lunch box without a rubber band. Also, when there is still food in the lunch box, a user has to repeatedly use the rubber band to secure the cover on the lunch box after eating the food therein, and it is unlikely for the user to temporarily and effectively cover the food without using the rubber band. Furthermore, the lunch box may need more than one rubber band, so the costs might increase and unnecessary rubber wastes may be generated.
Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved lunch box structure to achieve the goal of convenience and environmental protection to overcome the problems stated above.